Forever: SesshoMaru & Kagome
by Angel7669
Summary: Kagome finally gives up on Inuyasha after learning of his affair with Kikyo. Suddenly she finds herself in a relationship with Sesshy. Will Inuyasha and Kagome get back together? Not For Children!
1. Decisions

**Ok I know a lot of you are wondering when I'm finishing lovers' tale and putting out my other stories I talked about. But I have been having these strange dreams about Kagome and SesshoMaru and couldn't stop. After seeing the Kagome Sesshy bandwagon pull up I jumped on also. So her is my first Kag and Sesshy fic.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Decisions**

She sat by the well thinking of the events that occurred last night. Her face turned to a smirk at the images that flashed there. She had been in the past now for two years of her teen life giving up all she knew just to help the hanyou find the shards. Of course she was the protector of the jewel, but still she was young. She was supposed to be having fun with her friends not defending her life or getting captured fighting deadly youkai who wanted to kill her. Inuyasha was her first love but she finally came to accept the fact he would always love Kikyo and if she ever doubted that last night's event proved that beyond a doubt. Even though she accepted it she still hoped he have sense not to rut the corpse. But being Inuyasha she should have known better.

Flashback

Kagome and the others had awoken past midnight to her screams coming from the forest. They ran prepared to fight if necessary and find where the screams had come from. As they entered the forest they could her light cries but were unsure where they came from. The group separated trying to locate the sound and the trouble, Kagome headed towards the left while Sango and Miroku went right. As she went further into the forest the sounds seem to become louder and she readied her bow. She moved quietly through the foliage until she came across the smell of decaying flesh. As she looked ahead she saw the remains of a youkai, half its body turned to dust whilst the other was ripped to shreds. From the looks of it she knew Inuyasha had gotten there before they had. She let out the breath she been holding and continued towards the monster, noticing a shard on the ground. Which was odd, Inuyasha would never leave a shard lying there. Then she heard the noise again, picking up the shard and pocketing it, she moved on. Maybe the youkai wasn't alone, she moved further until her eyes beheld a sight she wanted to forget. There not far from the slain monster was Kikyo and Inuyasha, naked and Inuyasha forcing himself into Kikyo hard. It was her moans and cries that they heard and not cries of help. She was glued to the spot and could not move, she watched as he repeatedly entered her hard, his mouth on her breasts. Then he stopped and flipped her over and entered her from behind, with the same force as before. Kagome could not move her eyes, she wasn't a hentai but it was hard to believe the sight in front of her. Her heart was not breaking, but her faith in him was, how could he still do that with her? She then heard Kikyo cry out again "Harder, Harder" followed by the cries again, Kagome then turned and walked away.

Later she found the others and told them Inuyasha had took care of the problem and not to worry. They wanted to know why they still heard the cries. She advised them not to bother and head back to the hut, seeing the look on her face, they agreed without complaint. They returned to the hut and settled back in for the night. Kagome had not slept well; she was still awake when Inuyasha had returned.

Then this morning, the group awoke asking many questions of Inuyasha about the faint cries. He turned red and walked out, Kagome soon followed heading for the forest. Hearing a noise behind her, she looked up to see Inuyasha on the roof of the hut. They looked at each other with unspoken words and had understood one another. She would not tell his secret and he was grateful, but knew she thought less of him. After a while she turned and walked away, finding herself at the well and so began to think.

Now sitting there remembering, she felt the same as then, she just couldn't really see Inuyasha the same anymore. She needed to get away from all this and have a change. She wasn't running from Inuyasha or Kikyo, it was finally time for a change in her life. With her mind made up she got up from her position, and hopped into the well.

Upon arriving in her time period, she knew she needed to think of something to tell her family, but what. Realizing she had not thought this through enough, she went into house to meet her family. She told them she was there for supplies and to drop off some homework and would leave again before sunset. Accepting this her mother made a quick dinner for them all to share and they spent family time laughing and joking and Kagome catching up on events.

Just before sunset Kagome carried her new bag her mother had bought for her some time ago. Kagome had put in supplies and clothes. This bag was bigger than her old one and seemed lighter even with the heavy load. She kissed her family good bye promising to return soon and headed for the well.

Upon arriving on the other side, she wasn't surprised no one was there to greet her, she did just disappear after all. As she got out of the well and straightened her clothes her senses told her she was being watched. She did not want her watcher to know she sensed them. She acted if all was normal and gathered her things, heading for the village.

As soon as she reached the Goshinboku Tree, she heard a faint giggle and what she believed was an annoyed growl. Not able to stop herself she turned in the direction of the noise and looked into golden eyes staring back at her. Knowing that these eyes were different than the ones she looked at all the time. She knew who it was but the little girl running towards her helped to reassure her. It was the Demon Lord himself along with his ward Rin. She only met her on one occasion, but the child had a way of leaving her impression. She was brought out of her musings as the girl attached herself to her leg and grinned up at her. She smiled at her and knelt down picking her up. She gave her a hug and greeted her before sitting her back on the ground.

Kagome turned to see SesshoMaru coming towards them, finally stopping to stand beside her looking at Rin. Rin noticing his presence looked to him as he began to speak. "Rin I want you to go get Jaken where we left him and tell him I said to head back to camp. Also I want you to go with him, understand?" he asked seeing her about to argue. "I have to talk to Kagome" he told her with a command but in a fatherly way to not be questioned. Without further argument, Rin said good-bye to Kagome and headed back into the direction in which they came.

Kagome was slightly surprised by his manner towards the child and the fact he actually said her name. Caught up in her musings she did not notice he turned his attentions back to her and was smirking. "Wench do not look at I the Great SesshoMaru as I was not to be respected, your insolence will not be tolerated." He said with his mask in place, but his voice registering the unspoken threat.

Upon hearing this Kagome came out of her musings and became enraged at his manner towards her and began to step closer to him. Her index finger outstretched pointing in his face she began her tirade. "Look her my name is Kagome, KA-GO-ME not wench nor bitch or anything else. I do not appreciate being talked to like a servant because I'm not. You will treat me like a person…" she paused for a moment to catch her breath. "And further more the Great SesshoMaru acts more like a thief in the night stalking people than the Demon Lord he's supposed to be. Frankly I don't care who or what you are but until you can act like a person and speak to me properly then leave me alone." With that she turned and began her journey back to the village.

Before she got to far his tail reached out and wrapped around her waist, pulling her back towards him. He was not used to being spoken to and dismissed by anyone. This girl had the nerve to defy him and for some reason he liked it. Yet he could not let her go unpunished. Pulling her back towards him, she began to pull at his tail. Finding it a lost cause she began to try and hit him, but he caught her wrists before any damage could be done. He stood there holding her at arms length looking at her. She was not in the least afraid of him, in fact she was very angry with him. In some ways he respected her, she known he was there watching her and yet continued on. She had not run like anyone else would, and now she was fighting him like he was a common human. She said she didn't care about his status, and that made him even more intrigued by her. He knew on some level that it was true because of how she treated Inuyasha. She never treated the hanyou like he was beneath her.

Kagome noticed SesshoMaru face, he looked like he was deep in thought and taking advantage of this she began to free herself from his tail. She had to admit it was comfortable, but a hindrance to her leaving. She was about free, when he tightened it around her some more and now pulled her against his body. She tried to get lose but in the process got her arms caught between them. Now stuck between his chest and herself. She looked up at him with rage, but when she met his eyes, she calmed. He was looking at her funny and she really could not describe it. She felt lost in his eyes, so wrapped up in looking at him she did not notice his tail loosened some and his arm came to take its place. He pulled her closer to him and she began to realize what was happening.

SesshoMaru was at first upset that she tried to leave and was going to punish her. He pulled her back to him, but when their bodies met he felt this surge go through him. He looked at her trying to see if she was using her powers against him, with that being the cause of the feeling. But she was wrapped close to him and her arms were pinned to his chest. He could feel her try to move them to no avail, and it felt good feeling her hands. She was unaware of what was happening to him. He wanted to smile, but that was something he could not do, besides he was SesshoMaru, he did not smile. Yet he looked into her eyes and it was like their souls met and were unwilling to leave. He could not look away from her, forgetting the reason he was there, he felt the need to kiss her. He loosened his tail and replaced it with his only arm, bringing her closer to him and descended towards her mouth. He wondered how it would be; those lips of hers were inviting, almost begging him.

Then the familiar scent of a kitsune caught his nose, not too far away but still leaving some time. He backed away and heard her whimper quietly, so she was as effected as he was, interesting. He actually smiled then and had not realized it.

Kagome noticed the smile and it brought her back to reality, they almost kissed but he stopped for a reason. Then she sensed it also, looking in the direction she sensed, a demon was coming but its presence did not feel threatening. Turning to SesshoMaru he was still looking at her, she was about to speak but he stopped her, holding up his hand.

"Kagome I have come to talk to you about Rin, but I see our time is short. I SesshoMaru will not harm you, unless you give me cause. Until then come with me and we will discuss the matter." All this was said with no room for argument, but she was not just going to go.

She stood there for a moment looking at him and knowing that the approaching demon was getting closer. Realizing it was Shippou, but she did not at the moment want to explain things to him. So with decision made she began to go in the direction Rin took. After a moment, she felt SesshoMaru's tail again go around her and they took to the air.

Shippou arrived by the tree and knew he smelt Kagome, but there was another scent there. He sniffed some more trying to recognize the scent, then he knew, SesshoMaru. Almost in a panic he knew he had to get Inuyasha, but he smelt the corpse on Inuyasha this morning and saw the look on his face. He also noticed Kagome's behavior as well. He thought about this more, Kagome must have known about the two but said nothing this morning. Something must be going on if she is now with SesshoMaru and had not called for help. So Shippou decided to follow their scents until he found his 'mother'. 


	2. The Deal

**Another chapter in the new story Sess and Kag. Hope that you like it. Please review and let me know what you think. All reviews are welcome. **

**To all whom reviewed, sorry I did not update sooner or address your reviews, FF. Net has not been sending my reviews to me, and I don't check them on site. But once I uploaded and saw that you had I had to leave this note for you all. To all my lovers tale reviewers you know I have a update list and any whom want to be on that list please send you desired e-mail addy to me. If you rather not send through the review section in then by all means send though the addy I have listed in my profile section.**

**For all of you: THANKS AGAIN! **

**Angel7669**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Deal**

Kagome was a little frightened while riding amongst SesshoMaru's tail, constantly afraid he would drop her at any moment. She held on to the tail a little harder than necessary because of this. SesshoMaru noticing this, and wanting relief from the pressure of her grip pulled her in closer to him. Soon she began to relax knowing that by his action he would not drop her as feared. Yet unlike Kagome, SesshoMaru felt a pang in his chest because of this action. He wanted to grab the area of his chest where it came from. But being out in the open and already carrying a human was bad enough for him. If another demon saw this it would send rumors around that he was finally falling. Ending in a battle he did not want at this time. After a few more minutes he spotted a clearing in which to land and talk with his 'captive'. Once landing amongst the trees and checking there were no youkai in the area, he released her onto the ground. Then finding a good tree for himself, sat down leaning against it.

Kagome studied SesshoMaru from her position where he left her. He looked almost as if he was at peace, and SesshoMaru the Great Demon Lord never showed emotions. Yet today he was full of them and then earlier he almost kissed her. Maybe he just saw something on her face that interested him. Who knew but one thing was for sure, SesshoMaru would never, never kiss a human. Still she couldn't ignore that for some reason she really wanted to kiss him also. 'Well he is handsome, even though when we first met I thought he was a girl. ' Kagome almost laughed out loud remembering that time, but to do so now would not do. So she held it in continuing to watch him and wait for him to speak. He was the one who needed to talk to her. Still after what seemed to be another eternity he had not spoken at all. Just sitting there with his eyes shut and was he smiling?

Not sure of what to do or if the taiyoukai was dying from a poisonous disease that effected his face, she moved towards him. She moved slowly in case he was awake and she could move away quickly. Yet still he did not stir, finally she was beside him and becoming really worried. What would happen to Rin if something happened to him? Surely Jaken could not be trusted; he would either kill the girl or eat her. So with the courage she had, she placed her hand to his forehead to check him. She proceeded checking him as her mother had when Souta and herself were sick. Still nothing could be found to say that he was dying or delirious. Moving her hand to his heart to make sure he was still alive, she finally had a hand placed there when he grabbed it. Kagome moved to jerk her hand back, but he held it in place. She looked to his face to see him starring at her with the same expression as earlier. Not able to move away or turn away from him, Kagome suddenly felt his lips touch hers.

SesshoMaru was not sure why he let the girl touch him, but he allowed her ministrations. He knew what she was doing from Rin playing a game with Jaken before. He was not sick but apparently she thought so. Which was more interesting to him, why would she think so?

Then again realizing he was acting a bit strange, every time they met he was trying to kill her or her friends. Then he felt her hand hover over his chest and uncontrollably held his breath. Was she about to touch him more? Then finally he felt her hand on his chest and the pain from before came back once again. He grabbed her hand and looked at her. Was she really using her powers on him and causing this pain? Then he looked into her eyes and saw the concern there and smelt the slight smell of fear. He wanted to smile but would not allow that. It brought him some pleasure to know he could frighten her. Yet it also saddened him that she was fighting back. So doing something more unthinkable he kissed her.

After a moment Kagome began to give into the kiss, then she felt him move away a little. Prepared to move away from him, she then felt his tongue lick her lips and she moaned. 'Ah I'm kissing my enemy, what's wrong with me, am I really that deprived of attention that I will willingly kiss Sesshomaru.' When he moved away this time, she moved away from him swiftly almost falling back onto the ground if he hadn't caught her. She was now upset for her actions and that she let him get to her so much. Then she looked at his face and saw his smirk and it really irritated her.

"So what's your angle? Try to play with my emotions so I will do your bidding or is this your way of getting kicks?" she said to him furious now at the looks he was giving her. Knowing that her anger was only pleasing him more. He was taunting her and pulling her strings. Frankly she had enough, first Inuyasha years ago and now his stupid brother.

She got up and began to walk away from him, before she got far he was in front of her blocking her passage.

"Enough human we will talk now, time is short and I Sesshomaru have much to discuss." He stated mask back into place, waiting for her to fall in place with his plans. She stared at him in disbelief at his total arrogance. Even though he took care of a human child he still seemed to be the arrogant youkai he's always been.

"You know Sesshomaru you have had plenty of time to talk but instead you play games with me. So now I Kagome am leaving, and you can talk to me when your done playing. Oh great now you even have me talking like you. I Kagome, you know SesshoMaru if Rin is so important to you then speak. But if you only lured me her to play with me then forget it. I get enough games from your brother." With that she moved to the side and began her way back to the village once again. Hoping that this time he would let her go so she can think about her situation further.

Still being SesshoMaru and not willing to let a human tell him what to do stopped her once again, but used his tail once more to capture her. She knew it was useless to try to get free of it so she stood there. Turning to him the best she could and looked him straight in the eye. No fear came from her this time, just anger and disinterest; she had enough as she said.

Sesshomaru looked at her and picked up on all of this, he had felt good when she fought back and enjoyed it. Now she was looking at him like he looked at others and it disturbed him some. He didn't like that feeling he wanted to woman who was once a woman child fight back as always. This was something he was truly not prepared for. Maybe he had pushed her a little to hard when he kissed her to get the reaction he wanted. Even though the other reactions he got were enjoyable also. Plus that pang in his chest had become tolerable and almost welcome to him. 'What am I thinking, I do not receive any pleasures from humans not now or ever.' Dismissing the thought, he continued to meet he gaze and began to speak.

"I SesshoMaru require a mother for Rin, I do not want to mate with you, I need someone who can tutor her and teach her the ways of humans. Since she is one and one day I will send her back to her kind. I SesshoMaru am offering you this position; you will in my absence have control over certain aspects of my home and servants. Along with full control over her education." He stopped waiting to see her reaction to his proposal.

Kagome was shocked to say the least; she could understand his wanting a tutor for Rin but not a mother for her. Plus all the extras he stated and knowing SesshoMaru there had to be a catch there somewhere. Something like 'you fail and you die' type of deal. Still she took a moment to think about it and knew as well there wasn't much time. She already started to sense Shippou getting closer already. The boy had improved in his speed over the last few years and that made her proud.

Thinking over the proposal once more, she saw this as the change she needed but wasn't sure about certain aspects and decided to speak her concerns.

"Sesshomaru I feel honored that you the Great Demon Lord will entrust me in such a manner, yet I have some matters that will need to be addressed." She paused making sure she had his attention.

"What are these matters that you need known?" he asked her, waiting for the silly human responses he thought she might return. Still something told him that he should know better than to expect them from her. She was not a typical human and that was why he came to her.

"Well first I must be able to visit my family anytime I wish." "Agreed" he readily agreed without a thought. "I'm not sure that you understand about that." She said concerned. " I know full well of your journeys through the well." He stated not letting it be known how he knew, and knowing him he would not tell her. Deciding to leave that she continued "also I must be allowed to bring my pup with me as well and he will undergo the teachings also."

"Of course you must mean the kitsune that travels with your group, that is agreed upon also. Is there anything else?" getting annoyed that the conversation was going on too long already.

"Yes there's more and its from you, I want you to promise there will be no threats of death to any of us and that you train him as a youkai should be trained." She stated waiting for the explosion she was sure to receive.

" I will do no such thing, I will guarantee your safety but not his training." With that he released her and she barely got her footing.

"Think of it this way SesshoMaru, he will be in your home and under your protection as well as the rest of us. But at some point he will become older and will need to fight and he could become an ally to help you protect your lands until he is of age to leave on his own." With that said she knew she had won, now if only he would admit to it. It felt like eons had passed when he finally decided to answer her.

"Fine agreed human is they're anything else, my time is precious." Now very annoyed it was getting very late and he did not want to leave Rin alone this long. Even though she was with Jaken he knew the servant still did not like her much after all these years. Also being in Kagome's presence this long was starting to make him think about things he did not want to. The sooner her returned to camp and purged it from his mind the better.

"Yes one more thing, you will call me by my name at all times and if you do one thing I feel threatens our lives I will leave." Finishing her demands she looked at him with the same expression he gave her. Waiting for him to agree or she would walk away as nothing had ever happened.

He stood there looking at her, wanting to growl, for she dared to treat him like he was her servant. Yet still proud that she was as defiant as ever, 'what's wrong with me? I have been around Rin too long. Still I need her and there is no one else, no demon would care for Rin as their own and most humans would be too scared to be around myself.' With the final decision made he turned to her, "Agreed" and then with a strained pause he spoke again "Kagome". "Then you have yourself a deal Sesshomaru" she replied quickly.

Kagome turned away from him to smile, so that he would not see her. She began to move away from him once more and called back over her shoulder. " I need to take care of matters back in the village before I go with you. I know that you can sense my pup coming so I will leave now to explain things to him. When will we start our new arrangement?" she asked now realizing, they never said when it would start.

"I will come for you in three days time, in that time you should settle all matters with the hanyou and your friends. I will return before the sunsets on that day." He replied and turned in the opposite direction and flew away.

Kagome new he was gone still she kept walking, feeling Shippou getting nearer to her.


	3. Secrets

**All reviews will be responded to at the end of every chapter.**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS LEMON CONTENT!**   
**PLEASE READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**

**Angel7669**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Secrets**

Kagome finally met Shippou in the next clearing, when he ran straight at her, slamming into her chest as usual. 'Even though he's gotten bigger he still acts like the child I met a few years ago' she thought with a smile. Looking down at him she could tell he was saying something and paid closer attention to him.

"Kagome I thought that Sesshomaru took you away from us, I was going to get InuYasha but I didn't want to lose you so I followed so I can could find where he took you. Then I could tell the others and we could save you." He said in all of this until he needed to stop and take a breath to continue. Even before he could she moved a hand over his head in reassurance and began to speak.

"As you can see Shippou I'm alright and thank you for worrying, what you did was brave and the right thing to do." She paused for a moment to look at him with a smile and continued. "But Sesshomaru just wanted to talk to me and we needed time alone. I'm sorry if I worried you." Looking very sad that she had and hugged him tighter to her. After a moment she let go of him and they began to walk back towards the village, before they were there Shippou spoke again.

"Mama, what did he want to talk to you about? Is he going to attack us again?" he then paused and stopped walking waiting for her answer. Kagome stopped also, it was now completely dark out and she knew if they hesitated any longer there was still a chance of attack. Inuyasha had cleared the forest of demons some time ago. Yet there was still a chance a rouge demon passing through could attack them. Not wanting to linger any further she decided she would start to tell him.

"Well Shippou I wanted to tell you all at the same time, but I will tell you a little, ok?" turning to him, closing her eyes, she continued. "We are going to live with Sesshomaru, you and I, and take care of Rin." Finishing waiting for the obvious explosion to come, but found that after several moments none came. Opening her eyes she saw he just stood there staring at the ground. "What's wrong Shippou? I like to know what you think since I will not leave without you." Trying to encourage him to answer, if Shippou would not come with her she would be very lonely even with Rin.

"What if he does something to you? I'm too young to protect you, even though I try I can't take him on." He said with a whimper, which caused her to smile, she was beginning to get worried that he wouldn't come. Smiling once again she moved to him, pulling him close to her, which wasn't hard now, since his full height came to her waist now. Comforting him the best she could she continued to explain to him.

"He will not hurt us, we made a deal and he needs me, so there is nothing to worry about, in fact he has a surprise just for you." She said smiling hoping to cheer him with her mood. Sure she was a little worried but that was her concern not his, she wanted him to have the benefits of the experience without fear. When he returned her smile and was calmer they continued their journey, Kagome still in deep thought. Now how to break the news to everyone else, especially Inuyasha.

Two days later

'Only one more day left and he will be here for me, at least my family knows where I will be, but Inuyasha's reaction was not to be expected. In fact he did not say a word which everyone thought was strange. I wonder what he's planning. Yeah right as if he is, he has Kikyo on the brain. Still it would be nice if he at least said something, even if he called me a bitch as he used to long ago. At least things would fell a little normal, but Inuyasha just got everyone a little worried.' Coming out of her musings, she saw the setting sun in the distance where she sat by the tree.

She could hear Sango and Miroku in another argument in the village. Everyone had accepted after some time that she needed to do this and take care of Rin. Knowing that with their help over the years her miko powers had improved and she learned to fight, so she could take care of herself. Yet she did not tell them exactly the whole truth and didn't like that she kept it from them. If they known they would have protested more than they already had.

"One more day…" she signed to herself, so caught up in her musings, she noticed a little late that Inuyasha was coming. Preparing herself to meet him she sat up straighter against the tree. When he appeared out of tree across from her, she watched him descend to the ground in front of her. When he landed he stopped and stared at her not saying a word, in the past year they came to understand each other better. Sometimes not even having to speak to each other. His eyes were questioning her, and she in return did the same. Finally he moved to sit beside her, once positioned she leaned her head on his shoulder. Neither moved for some time and sat watching the descending sun through the opening in the trees until it was gone.

"Kagome?" he paused looking at her, she moved her head off his shoulder to look at him. "Why are you leaving? Why aren't you telling us what the reason is?" he asked now looking at her more intently. She knew this was coming and still couldn't figure how to explain it to him. Yet it was time to face it and so she tried the best she could.

"Well you see I have been in need of a change for some time now, I just need something different. My life in the future will never be the same as it was and the interests I once had are no longer there. Now that the jewel is complete, I can come here anytime and travel between both worlds. And with Naraku's defeat there is no fight or journeys, even though I did not like being the object of every youkai. I still need something more and what that is I still do not know." She paused for a moment gaining her breath and gathering her thoughts. Looking back towards the sky, the moon shining down on them she continued on. "Sesshomaru happened along at the right time with an offer that at any time I couldn't refuse and possibly the change I need. Maybe helping Rin learn about her world and about her heritage might help to lead me in the right direction." She stopped not knowing what else to say to him.

After a moment she looked back at Inuyasha and he was looking at his claws. He had a pensive look on his face. The look on hisface worried her a little, Inuyasha only looked this concerned only once before. That was the time he sent her back to her time to keep her safe and luckily Shippou had entered the well to reach her. What if he was planning on sending her back because he thought she would be safer from Sesshomaru. Thinking about what he was thinking, she didn't catch him speaking to her.

"Did you hear me Kagome?" "I'm sorry Inuyasha, what did you say, I was thinking." She became more focused on him to pay attention.

"I said that I support you, but promise me something." He looked at her intently to make sure he had her attention. "Yes Inuyasha what is it?"

"Promise me that you will come back to us, we care about you and…" he grabbed her shoulders make eye contact. "I care about you. You're my bestfriend and I don't want to lose you." With that he released her and stood, looking down at her once more he gave her his hand. She took it and stood until she was facing him, still a little shocked. In the past two years they became closer and he shared more. Still he never told her something like this. It made her proud that he could open up that way. She believed him; yes she lost faith when she saw him with Kikyo. Faith in his judgement in life and faith in his character. Still with these words she would not lose faith in their friendship.

He pulled her closer to him and jumped up into the tree, positioning them on his favorite branch. The only place he ever took Kagome and no one else, she was closer to him than anyone. She was his friend, even after he tried to kill her, called her many names, still she stuck by him. No one not even Kikyo had been that loyal to him since his mother's death. Even though he was with Kikyo now, she had tried to kill him still after knowing Naraku had deceived them. Yet the love for her never died and he couldn't turn his back on her. So he stayed with her to work through all their problems of mistrust, and tried to help her love again.

Through it all Kagome stayed by his side, he wasn't stupid enough to not have known her feelings long ago. Yet she loved him enough to see him happy and set him free to be with Kikyo the woman she hated. With good reason, he knew she tried to kill her before but ignored it. He had apologized some time ago; still he could never forgive himself for his behavior towards her.

If Kagome needed a change he loved her enough to help her find her way even if it was with his brother. Kagome never knew that he loved her, but loved Kikyo more. In fact he still loved both but he had to make a decision, and he chose Kikyo. The others had called him stupid to chose a dead thing over life, but Kagome stood by him. All these things increased his love for her, yet he stood by Kikyo. After a while Kagome accepted her change also, yet he knew some of the hatred was still there. She tolerated her for him and he would be forever grateful.

Coming out of his thoughts, he heard her sigh and relax against him still gazing at the sky. Every time they sat like this it always felt right to him, but there was never time to think about it. Now looking at the girl who's back faced him, he smiled; this would be the last time for awhile that they could sit like this.

"Inuyasha?" she asked moving a little to relax some more. "MMH" he replied still looking at her. "You know this will be the last time for awhile that we can sit like this, right?" she asked now trying to turn and look at him. He helped her turn and not fall from her spot. "Thanks, yet you know if you would rather be with Kikyo right now I don't mind. This little bit of time together was great." She smiled at him, she knew he was thinking the whole time. Some about herself and about Kikyo, what he was thinking exactly she wasn't sure. Still if he wanted to be with Kikyo right now, she wouldn't stop him. Like she said the time they had together was enough and she was glad.

"Feh… It's alright, besides I rather be her with my bestfriend right now, but thanks." He turned away from her, he didn't want to talk about anything right now, just relax. Kagome picking up on the hint complied and repositioned herself again. Leaning her head back on his shoulder, they gazed at the moon and stars once more.

Later that night

(Music for this section: Kagome and Inuyasha)

Kagome awoke to beautiful music and someone singing coming through the forest. It sounded like a flute, but where it was coming from she did not know. Looking to her side she saw InuYasha was still asleep and that was strange. Surely the sound would have awoken him by now, yet he was sleeping. Something wasn't right here, she went to wake him, and then sakura blossoms fluttered around them and she fell unconscious onto his chest.

Kagome sat in the clearing, nothing but darkness all around her. She wasn't frightened, but worried where Inuyasha had gone. They were in the tree before, where was she now. Then a glow in the distance started moving towards her, she prepared for the attack. But as soon as it was in front of her the glow lessened and there was Inuyasha. He sat beside her, and she tried to speak but couldn't, yet she heard his voice. And realized he was speaking to her in her mind. But how could he do that he never had that kind of power.

"Kagome look at me, I need you, please don't leave me." He pleaded pulling her to him, hugging her tight. She wasn't sure what to do so she hugged him back, at which a light engulfed them. Something sparked between them, and the music she heard earlier was now louder. She had this urge to kiss him and before she could react, he kissed her. She didn't resist him; she gave into his passion that he poured into the kiss.

He began to run his hands over her body, feeling her; she had to have more. She kissed his neck and licked him there, which made him push her down on the ground. Climbing on top of her, he kissed down her jaw and neck. Moving his hands to her shirt pushing it above her breasts. He looked back at her with such desire, and she spoke to him, as he had done with her mind.

"Please" and with that word he lowered his mouth to her chest, kissing around her breasts, trying to take off her bra. When it wouldn't budge he sliced it with his claws, careful not to hurt her. His eyes focused on her now exposed breasts, gazing at them and then back at her. She smiled at him, and with her open blessing he took his hand and began to massage them. She moaned her pleasure, moving her hands to his head losing them in the silvery mass.

She moaned louder when she felt his warm mouth enclose over her right nipple. She felt the other respond to the desire it caused that flowed through her. She ran he hands down his back trying to make him closer to her. She had to have more, then she felt his other hand play with the exposed nipple while he suckled the other. She was in ecstasy, she needed him and she felt his need against her thigh.

When he moved away she whimpered and saw him smile. He undid the buttons to the skirt she was wearing, which was longer than her school uniform. Then he took off his clothing also and lay on top of her. He kissed her once again, his fingers playing with her nipples, causing her to moan in his mouth. When he felt she was ready he moved himself lower to her. Taking both of her legs and pushing them up, while spreading her legs. She closed her eyes preparing herself for what she knew would come next, he would take her. Yet she was surprised when she felt his mouth over her sex, then his tongue licking at her entrance. She couldn't stop the cry that escaped her, especially when his tongue moved inside of her. Plus with his hands moving up to her nipples and kneading them once more.

Once she began to feel her orgasm, he stopped and moved himself over her again. She could feel his hardened member at her entrance. She wanted it and needed it, "Please Inu now", she begged him. He smiled at her and kissed her and she felt him start to move closer and the tip touching her entrance.

Suddenly the music that was playing stopped along with the singing, and it caught her attention, and apparently Inuyasha's also. They both looked around and it was no longer a dark void, they were on the ground by the tree, naked. It was still night, getting closer to dawn in fact. They looked at each other and their situation. They both blushed and Inuyasha moved away from her.

Finding their clothes they grabbed them and began to get dressed, neither saying a word. Kagome had trouble getting dressed since, he ripped her bra apart and the shirt she wore would let all know she did not have on a covering underneath. Noticing this Inuyasha moved to her, waiting for her to notice his presence beside her.

"I'm sorry Kagome, I could have been more careful." Still not really looking at her, he spoke again.

"Do you know what happened?" She looked at him then, remembering the music and Inuyasha lack on acknowledgement.

"Yes I awoke to music in the forest and looked at you. You lay there asleep not hearing it at all. I went to wake you then I blacked out, and then found myself in the a dark void and you came…" she paused and lowered her voice "well you know the rest." She turned away, not able to look at him anymore.

"Do you remember how the music sounded?" " Yes I do…" and she hummed it for him.

Not long into her rendition, he grabbed her and put his hand to her mouth. She stopped instantly, trying to look at him. Once he knew she stopped he let go and began to pant. This confused her why would he react like that, unless he knew who was behind the music.

Before she could ask, he answered the question for her. "Don't repeat that ever, I remember that sound from long ago. I never knew if it was a demon or a witch or whatever that caused it. But when I awoke I had taken a woman and bedded with her. I was too young then to really know what happened. Still I stayed with the woman for awhile until the villagers came. I was gone hunting, I was still young and learning how to fight bigger enemies and so I practiced everyday. While I was away they took her away, when I returned they told me to never return. Somehow I knew she never became with child, now I know the scent. Yet I was reluctant to leave, because I never really knew if we had or not. As time went on I forgot the feeling I had the next morning and never once thought about that time again." He paused to look at her, he knew she was watching him. "Then when I finally bedded with another female, I couldn't compare the feelings to know, but now I do." He stopped again to sit down, head down not looking at her. She moved to sit beside him, wanting to comfort him.

"Inuyasha that was long ago, but at least you lived through it." She touched his arm to lend her strength, not sure what else to say.

"Kagome, while we slept I was dreaming about you, and then the memory of that time came to me. I guess it was the music but I remembered. Then instead of the girl it was you and I had to have you. The voice was telling me to take you, then the music stopped. And there we were, when I asked you to repeat the sound it caused the wave of feeling I felt that time again starting to take over."

"How's that possible I don't have the power to make the magic work." She asked, it couldn't be possible.

"But you forget you have miko powers, your power could easily make it happen. That's why I stopped you." They both sat there and thought about the events.

'She needs to leave, if this could happen once then what if it happens again? I can't be loyal to Kikyo if this could happen. Besides Kagome is my friend I don't want o hurt her.' He thought looking at the trees around them.

"Inuyasha, lets just forget about it, were friends right and we can over come this right? Lets just go back to the hut and prepare for my departure with Sesshomaru later ok?" she said with a smile trying to put the nights events behind her. She knew it was neither of their faults and there was nothing they could do to take it back. At least they didn't go all the way, they were friends and their friendship was strong.

Standing, she gave Inuyasha her hand and helped him up, then hugged him. He returned her hug and then moved off to the village. Kagome needed to get back and changed before anyone knew what happened. Or before Miroku saw her shirt, she was in no mood for his lechery today.

* * *

**The Reviews **

I wasnt going to address any reviews in chapters 3 &4 but I went on line to check and see where all my stories fell for the updates on 4/08 and found them in the 200 area. So I guess I could answer some reviews, in case you might not have seen the chapter2 update posted on 4/08.

To ShellBabe my favorite reviewer, thanks for still being there and sticking with the stories, plus to let you know i have read some of yours. Great stories and I plugged a few on my website in the in Recommended reads for and MediaMiner.

vlauback: got you just forgot to send everyone the update on chappy 2, you will receive one for these chappies. By the way I have come across some of your stories on Media, pretty good.

Arella, Ooga, legolas-babe,Lady Kaiba,lilfrozenfire and the rest who advised to update soon, because of you i contined writing all day yesterday and part of the night to get these chapters out. But lilfrozenfire helped you all out with the sugar on top, I love sugar.

also a brief mention to Kawaiikitsune, As anyone who has read my stories know I have a special place for kitsunes in my stories, so seening your name encouraged me also.

DragonQueen: I agree its time for him now its been two years in my story, its time for him to start maturing. You never know he might get a girlfriend in this story if everyone asks.

Melody: Thank you for your review, I felt the same on some occasions, yet I cant resist a Kag and Inu fic, but I always thought maybe Kag needed someone more mature to be with.

ON A FINAL NOTE:  
I WAS ASKED VIA E-MAIL IF I WOULD WRITE A KOUGA/KAGOME FIC OR A KIKYO/KAGOME.  
THE ANSWER IS VERY MUCH OF A NO.

I CANNOT WRITE KOUGA IN ANYTHING, AND THE IDEA OF KIKYO AND KAGOME MAKES ME SICK

I WOULD HOWEVER WRITE ONE ABOUT MIROKU/KAGOME OR KAGOME/ANOTHER FEMALE   
AND POSSIBLY A INUYASHA/SESSHOMARU.

IF I EVER DO THEY WILL BE STRICTLY POSTED TO MY WEBSITE AND NOT OR MEDIAMINER.

LAST THING, IF ANYONE KNOWS WHY IS NOT SENDING THE REVIEWS ANYMORE, PLEASE NOTIFY ME, I ONLY GO ONLINE NOW JUST TO UPDATE THE STORIES AND NOTHING ELSE. HAVING COMPUTER PROBLEMS.


	4. New Beginnings

**Here is another chapter, I decided to get alot out in one night, since this story had been playing in my mind all day. I will address reviews in the chapters to come.**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS LEMON CONTENT**  
**PLEASE READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**

**Angel7669**

* * *

**Chapter 4: New Beginnings**

Moans came from the room, sounds of heavy breathing could be heard. The sweat moved down his body as his sex hardened. He could feel her beneath him, crying out in pain and then begging him for more. He entered her harder, and she took him to the hilt, with every thrust she met him. 'God this is good' he thought as he continued she scratched him several times and it only excited him more. He knew she was close he could feel her walls begin to tighten around him. He licked at her breasts, the nipples hard and erect. He plunged into her for the final thrust, and soon they both came.

Sesshomaru awoke with a start, breathing still labored from the dream and sudden wakefulness. This was the second time tonight he had that dream. Not to mention the countless times he had them the past few months. Turning on his side, he tried to recapture sleep, but his hardened organ still cried out. Unable to take much more and knew that if he didn't from past experience sleep would never come. Taking his hand he began to massage the hardened flesh, rubbing his thumb over the tip. Then moving his hand in a slow motion pumping the organ. Until finally he got the desired reaction and came in his hand.

He got up from the bed and grabbed a cloth and cleaned himself. Irritated that he had the dream again, it was his own fault though. He'd been watching them for some time when he knew that he needed someone for Rin. With every lead he followed and turned into failure he would take time to watch his brothers woman. After a while he found that she wasn't his woman. On one occasion he had seen her go through the well and the rest leave. Intrigued, after they left he inspected the well and saw that she didn't lay in a blooded heap at the bottom. Remembering the conversation they had before she jumped in he decided to wait the three days in which she said she would return. In three days time she had returned and his hanyou brother helped pull her out of the well.

After that he watched her more, and that's when the dreams started, they were mild dreams at first. Nothing intense, until the day he saw her bathing in the hot springs not far from the village. At that time her powers must not have been as good as they were now. But he had heard her call out threats to the monk that was trying to get a peck at her. Thanks to the Fire cat that traveled with them, he had no such luck. Still Sesshomaru had seen everything and left feeling restricted in his kimono. Since then the dreams became more intense, but since their deal the other day. Well more accurately since their kiss, the dreams were so intense that he could feel her beneath him. He found that if he didn't please himself that he could never return to sleep. Then once he did she would come to him again and the dream would start all over. It became a restless cycle all the way around, and now he'd made a deal with her. How was he to live with her in his home, for he would not just abandon his home to her.

Feeling his flesh harden again just thinking about the past experiences, he tried to think of other things. Thinking of ways to torture Jaken the next time he got out of line. Or patrolling his lands to make sure none dared to enter. Still none of these helped, his mind always returned to her. The only time he didn't think of her sexually was when he was actually punishing Jaken or watching Rin. And then he would think of how she would treat Rin like that kitsune she called her pup. Or how she would find other ways to torture Jaken. He walked over to the window, feeling the cool breeze against his hot body.

He continued to stand there looking out at his lands, knowing that by the end of the day she would inhabit his home and his life for a long time. He doubted that he would ever take a mate, and she would be gone as soon as Rin was old enough. Still that did not solve his problems of her when she would be there. He knew she would never break out of the deal she made. Unless he failed to keep the promise he made her. He would think of the problem later, right now he must prepare for the day. Turning away from the window as the sun began to rise in the sky.

Kagome and Inuyasha had arrived back in time to bathe and settle in before anyone awoke. Since they had been overly intimate earlier and he seen her naked several times. Plus counting the times she seen him also, they bathe together, nothing more could happen. She had changed into a dress that would cover up her obvious missing bra. The day was also a little warm this early on. Kagome had just got the water for the ramen to boil; the group still liked the stuff. Sango was the first to awake smelling the first bowl Kagome made. When she was about to get up she felt something on her butt and knew exactly what and whom it was. Without even thinking she grabbed her boomerang and knocked Miroku over the head. Then she got up and made her bedding and moved to sit by Kagome to enjoy the morning meal. Shippou and Kaede also awoke to the noise of Sango's boomerang contacting with Miroku and the floor.

Soon all were gathered around the pot eating, even Miroku once he recovered from his morning wake up knockout. After breakfast they all went about their chores as if nothing special was happening that day. By afternoon, Kagome went for a walk in the forest once more. She already went back home the other day and got more clothes to fit the climate of the western lands and a few supplies for her friends. Which should last during her absence, until her next trip, if Sango managed everything ok. Making her way to the river near the edge of the western end of the forest, she sat along the bank. Watching the waterfall on her right, the rocks shaped almost like a fish's mouth. She smiled; relaxing against the rock nearest her, she closed her eyes, thankful she chose to wear the dress in this heat.

At the same time, Sesshomaru had the servants prepared for their new mistress of sorts. He advised Rin of what was going to happen that day and that he would return later that night with Kagome. "But SesshoMaru-sama why are you leaving so early? Will you play with Rin? Rin likes it when you play with her. Please Sesshomaru-sama." She begged not wanting him to leave just yet. Now attaching herself to his leg with a death grip.

"Now Rin I must patrol my lands since I will not be here later, and I must meet a few people before I get Kagome and her pup. So be a good girl and play with Jaken." With that he turned to Jaken with a look that said ' play or die'. Jaken bowed his head to his master, knowing any objections would mean his death.

Sesshomaru pried the girl off his leg and promised that they would have a lot of fun tomorrow. With a now smiling human child waving at him as he approached the gates of his castle, he took to the air.

Kagome opened her eyes and realized that she had fallen asleep at some point, and that it was getting close to sunset. Taking one last look at her favorite spot, she hurried back to the village. Upon her arrival she noticed all was quiet, but paid it no mind. It was close to dinnertime and with the soon setting sun, people would be indoors. As she passed the first few huts furthest from the village she thought she heard hushed whispers. Looking around she saw nothing and continued on. She wondered what the others had done in her absence, was Shippou ready to leave?'

Before she reached the hut, she sensed Inuyasha and Shippou to her right and left. Must be time for dinner, they were moving at a fast pace. Only that could make them hurry to the village. As she was about to enter the hut someone called her name. Turning back around there was Sango looking at her not far away.

"Yes Sango, is it almost time for dinner?" still standing in the entrance to the hut.

"Yes Kagome but were having it at the Inn tonight since your leaving, Miroku wanted to have a good feast." She ended with sarcasm, Kagome knowing full well how he managed to pull it off. Walking towards her friend they continued on to the Inn, chatting as usual, the strain slightly in the air. As they entered the hut Sango moved behind her to let her through first. As she entered the Inn, she realized what was happening, all the villagers were inside. There were decorations all around the room, and food setup. And a little banner hang down the wall saying 'Farewell Kagome'. She was speechless, and felt like she would cry. Everyone noticing this moved towards her and brought her further in the room. Soon after they were all enjoying themselves, especially when Miroku thought he could grope a few women in the corner without anyone noticing. He was wrong; Shippou had spotted him per Sango's order to watch him. When Shippou turned into a sword and pointed in his direction, he was caught. Before he could get away, the ladies he groped had moved, and a boomerang knocked him out. Everyone laughed and made jokes, even Inuyasha made a joke that had everyone choking with laughter. It was a good party and Kagome really enjoyed herself.

Not long afterwards the party ended knowing it was time for SesshoMaru's arrival. Everyone went back to their own huts, while the group went to Kaede's. Kagome checked over everything again, making sure she had everything. Shippou sat in the corner with Kiara, having a discussion on demon behavior, his final one before he left. It was still a mystery to everyone how they talked.

Everyone helped her move their things outside, even though it wasn't necessary. She hugged Sango, Miroku and Kaede goodbye and they returned inside. Promising to send Shippou out as soon as she called for him. Inuyasha stood watching her check everything again; knowing this was his last time to talk to her for a while. Even though she would visit he felt that he would never see her again. He grabbed her arm, before she could react, he pulled her close for a hug. They stood there together, not moving gathering strength from one another. Then they both felt SesshoMaru's presence not far from them. Releasing each other, Kagome started to grab her bags. She just put on the new backpack when InuYasha grabbed her once more and kissed her quickly then walked in the hut.

Sesshomaru saw the last act between the two, and stopped in his tracks. He knew they were not a couple but his brother just kissed her like his mate. He smirked and continued his pace taking in the surroundings. 'Why on earth they would stay in a village such as this I will never understand. Oh well the hanyou is not my concern.' He was beside her before he could finish the thought. Looking at her expectantly, then noticing the kitsune's absence looked towards the hut. Kagome picked up on this and called for Shippou.

Soon they were assembled, loaded and ready to leave. They walked off towards the forest and when they reached the hill above the village leading into the forest they stopped and looked back. Sesshomaru continued on, Kagome wiped a stray tear from her face, while Shippou did the same. Then the turned and followed the Demon Lord on their new journey.

As they approached the clearing where she talked with him three days earlier they noticed a dragon sitting there. Shippou suddenly clung to hem of her dress, walking behind her. As they came to a stop before the dragon, SesshoMaru motioned for them to climb on. Now realizing his intention, she grabbed Shippou and got on the great beast's back. Once they were settled, Sesshomaru and the dragon took to the air heading for the western lands.

A few hours later, they were in the western lands; Shippou fell asleep early on, tired from the days events. Kagome was barely awake herself, and wondered if Sesshomaru was like Inuyasha, not needing any sleep. She looked over at him and saw him still standing on his cloud as when they took off. Apparently he didn't, and seemed a bit anxious to arrive home, they were going faster than before. Turning to look at the landscape, even at night the lands were beautiful, it was different her than in Inuyasha's Forest.

Where in the lands where they resided, there were many plains and very few hills. The western lands were the opposite, it was an equal of both, and the sight all the way to the sea was magnificent. Still when she noticed the castle towering in front of them and could see the sea some distance off behind it, she gasped. Not realizing what she done, she continued to look at it all and smile. It was breath taking to behold; she was still looking around when they landed not far from the castle.

Turning to look at Sesshomaru she found him already staring at her. He had the faintest hint of a smile on his face. But knowing better, maybe it was the stunning sight and exhaustion that caused her brain to lapse for a moment. Descending from the dragon, she grabbed Shippou and petted the dragon saying her good byes and thanks. Sesshomaru waited impatiently for her to follow him.

It had been night for some time now, and he knew that Rin would not sleep until she saw her new mother and playmate. "Kagome lets go, it's not long to the castle from here and Rin's expecting us." He stated and walked towards his home, after grabbing a few bags, not looking back. She grabbed the remaining bags and followed, once she was close to him, she began to ask him a question.

"Sesshomaru why do you let her stay up so late? She should been in bed long ago, just like this one would have if we were already here." She stated looking at him still not faltering in her step.

"She is an anxious child and eager to meet people, I allowed her this, this one occasion." He stated not even looking in her direction. Kagome no longer surprised now that he answered her question; she knew on some level where he would draw the line. She kept pace beside him, occasionally watching him, seeing the strain on his face. She knew he hid his emotions. Once she thought he had none to show, but after a few days ago she knew better. Was he tired from the long journey as they were? What had he been doing before he came to claim them?

As they entered the castle gates Sesshomaru for the briefest moments smiled and then replaced it with his mask. He felt good to be back home, and enjoyed their journey back to his home. It felt as if things were finally right in his lands, why he wasn't sure. He knew it wasn't because of the girl or the kit beside him. Still he felt his lands react to their presence, as they had years before. He knew whenever his brother and friends entered his lands because of this. Still there was no time now to think about this, they entered the castle and were met by his servant Himiko.

"Sesshomaru-sama its good to have you home. Little Rin has been waiting for your return in you study. Would you like for me to take milady to her room?" she asked him. Sesshomaru, advised Himiko to show Kagome and the kit to their rooms, and went to go get Rin. Upon entering his study she sat curled up on the sofa, fast asleep. Well at least he could deal with her in the morning and no doubt Kagome was tired.

He carried Rin to her room on the East Side of his. Placing her on the bed, her covered her with the sheets and walked out. Entering the hall he found Kagome coming out of the room on the other side of his. She looked tired but like she was searching for something. Upon spotting him she walked over to him.

"Sesshomaru, do you know what room Shippou is in?" she asked trying to look around.

"Yes I do he's on the other side of yours." He pointed in the direction of the room. She turned to go there. "Go to bed Kagome he will be okay for the night and you can see him in the morning." He stated knowing that she needed her rest to deal with both children tomorrow. He wasn't really expecting a reply from her when she turned to him.

"You know Sesshomaru, I could say the same for you. You look tired…" she paused moving towards him again. Stopping in front of him looking at his face. "You don't look like you have been resting lately, is there trouble in the lands?" she asked with genuine concern for him. He was surprised that she could see all that upon his face. When he knew he hid it from all. He became upset that she could easily read him and a low growl escaped him. Waiting for her to move away he fixed her with an intense glare. Yet she did not flinch or move at all. She just stood there with fire in her eyes and her hands on her hips.

"Don't growl at me, you are tired and I can see it, so where is your room?" looking around the hallway. He just stood there growling more, especially when she touched his door. She looked inside and knew she was right, the design and the doorway gave her the clue. For only hers and his doors hand the enormous archways, while Shippou's and what she assumed was Rin's had smaller ones. She looked back at him; he stood there outright growling at her for entering his sanctum.

"Oh get over it Sesshomaru, I'm going to be living her and at some point I will have to enter this room." She said rather annoyed waiting for the growling to stop. "You know you need sleep and if your not sleeping well I can make something for you. It will not lessen your senses and you will be alert if you need to be. Ok?" looking at him as if he was a newborn pup.

Sesshomaru did not at all like how she just took over in just a short time. Yet she did have a point and so he quieted his growling. Too tired to continue anyway he brushed past her and went into his room. Moving to his armoire and the table and chair beside it, he began to take off his armor. With only one arm it always proved a little time consuming, but he managed. Yet tonight he couldn't seem to do it, turning to her in the doorway, he sat in the chair.

Kagome understood the unspoken request and entered the room fully, closing the door behind her. She knew he would be enraged if anyone else had seen his situation. Moving to him she came to the back of the chair and began to undo the ties to the armor. Soon she had it all undone and came to stand in front of him to grab the pieces. Once in her hand she looked around for a place to sit them, he pointed to a table on the wall by the bed. She took them there and returned to him waiting to see if he needed anything else. He sat there not looking at her or saying anything, suddenly he stood and moved towards the door. Then he stopped in front of it and turned to her, she knew it was time for her to leave. Once she was in front of him she noticed a tie on his kimono in a spot she doubted he could reach. It must have become twisted with the rest when she removed the armor. Reaching for it she began to undo it as well when his hand came on top of hers. She stopped for a moment and looked at him, his face showed very little emotion, but she knew he was thinking something.

"Don't worry just let me loosen this a little and I will leave." She told him working her hands on it once more, now that his hand freed her.

Sesshomaru knew it was Jaken coming to announce something or another. Yet his mind still kept thinking about having her, Kagome. When she touched him, it was like the dream was coming true. She was in his room and there with him, it took all his strength to not take her when she took off his armor. For a few brief moments he felt her breasts against his back, her hair that fell along his shoulders when she grabbed the armor around his chest. Now her she was undoing his kimono, he felt his senses takeing over.

When she was done she nodded and moved around him to open the door. He grabbed her by the waist and moved her towards another door in the room. Before she could protest she felt the presence of another demon coming up the hall. He opened the other door and she looked inside from her position. It was her room as she suspected earlier, he let her go and her feet touched the ground once more. She started to enter as she felt the other demon reach his door, she was stopped again by his tail. When she turned she saw that the kimono had come loose and was about to fall off, if he pulled the tie a little more. Staring at the exposed chest, she didn't realize he pulled her closer until she was upclose to him. Looking up at his face, he kissed her. He explored her mouth for a moment, then stopped when a noise was heard.

Stopping for a moment he called out to the demon knocking on the door. "Jaken I do not wish to be disturbed right now." And turned back to her capturing her lips again. This time teasing her lips with his tongue. Then taking possession again when she moaned. His instincts did not want to be denied, he been longing for her a human, for too long. Before it could go further Jaken interrupted once more.

"But my lord there is a very pressing matter with the Southern Lord, he has arrived and needs to speak with you." He stated with the unspoken plea behind the words. Sesshomaru growled against her mouth and kissed her once more.

"We will finish this later." Slowly letting her go he turned away readjusting his kimono, having trouble redoing it. She came behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder, he stopped his ministrations. She came turned him to her and she reapplied the clothing she had once undone. Then went and gathered his armor and put it back in place on his body.

With her task done she turned to leave again, but felt his hand on her shoulder. She turned and gave him a knowing smile, he smirked, then kissed her. Releasing her again she left the room and closed the door. Sesshomaru went to the main door of his room and opened it to an expectant Jaken.

"So where is he Jaken? Did you prepare a room for him since he will obviously be staying?" he asked the servant, continuing his pace down the corridor.

"Yes my lord your faithful servant has done such, the Southern Lord is in the Great Room awaiting your arrival. He says the matter is very pressing and must be attended to quickly." Jaken advised following behind him happy not to be alive and not dead. His master was very upset with him for interrupting him. He always is upset when he's interrupted or questioned.

Sesshomaru continued on thinking about what happened in his room. 'Yes the Southern Lord has a pressing matter, and if he hadn't come, I would still be in one.' He smiled thinking about how she knew he would kiss her again. Maybe working her out his system could solve his problem. She did seem agreeable or did she just pity the seemingly needy youkai? He would find out once they had their talk.


	5. Settling In

Well here is the new installment chapter I promised for 4/24/03... Hope that you like it... this is basically getting to know all the characters chapter. Please R/R and let me know what you think... And thanks again to everyone who has read part 1 of Lost In Passion...

Angel7669

* * *

**Chapter 5: Settling In**

When Sesshomaru entered the Great Room he found the Southern Lord sitting on the sofa awaiting his arrival. The kitsune youkai still looked to be Kagome's age, but he knew better. Since the kitsune was no more than 200 years his junior, Sesshomaru knew that he would only come if there were a real matter to attend to. Which had the Demon Lord worried, if he was here then there must be a great threat to their kingdoms. Sitting at his desk he looked over at his one time friend, preparing for the news to come. No emotions showed on his face as usual, still in the back of his mind Kagome was there, and when this was done he would return to her.

"So Susako what brings you here to my home so late?" he looked at him directly.

"Well Sesshomaru it seems that the Eastern Lord Enma is planning to declare war on our two kingdoms. I received word of this from Ruka the Great Demoness of the North. She informed me that he approached her for an alliance and she refused such. Yet she did not know much of his plans. But she knew that he was preparing and might soon attack us." Susako stated not moving or showing too much emotion. Sesshomaru could see the thoughts he held through his eyes. Sesshomaru figured Susako knew what such an alliance would do if they had merged.

Sesshomaru continued to talk with Susako throughout most of the evening discussing plans and possible mergers. Jaken hovered outside the door awaiting his master's call at any time.

Kagome lay on the bed still thinking of the kiss earlier in the night. 'Sesshomaru kissed me not once but several times and I kissed him back. Am I really that deprived of attention? Maybe my hormones are kicking in, yeah into overdrive.' She groaned and yet smiled at the idea. 'Well there's nothing I can do about it now, I will just have to wait and see tomorrow of what he says. And if he ignores the fact then I will ignore it also. Besides he probably just hasn't had a woman in a while and I was here.' Still that idea was not appealing to her, to be used again. Inuyasha had used her before, but they had worked through that time. Her thoughts turned to Inuyasha again and the night before.

Kagome got out of the bed and walked to the doors leading to the balcony. The moon was still high in the sky; a faint breeze rustled her hair. 'What happened shouldn't have but they couldn't change it now, besides they were still friends. Maybe being with Inuyasha caused these reactions. No if it did why didn't I react to any of the other guys in the village, some were just as handsome. Oh well maybe I should just ignore it like I thought at first.' She stood there for a long time contemplating her life and all she been through. Her once friends back in the future and her friends her in the past, her life had changed so much in two years. She was now 17 and should be entering college and instead she was here living with Sesshomaru. Maybe college would have been the change she needed, but she doubted that.

Hours later she reentered her room and lay across the bed again in hopes of finally finding sleep that night.

When Sesshomaru and Susako finally departed in was not too long off from morning. Sesshomaru went to his room and sat in his chair once more trying to remove his armor and clothing. Thinking of Kagome did not help matters either and the problems soon to face him from the East. Soon he finally had all of his clothing removed and was prepared for bed. Going to his bed he lay there thinking of what he would do when it came time to leave. 'Rin of course would be ok; the servants would not fail him in that matter, especially with Kagome there. But would Kagome be ok, she could fight but could she command his home?' He told her that when he was away she would be in control of his home. Why he told her such a thing he still did not understand, yet he felt that it was right.

Deciding that this train of thought would be best for another time, he tried to sleep. Kagome was right, even though he was youkai he needed rest some time. Turning over he closed his eyes, and for the first time in months he slept peacefully.

Morning came too fast for Kagome, she was awaken by a curious Rin. "Kagome-sama are you the one Sesshomaru-sama said he would bring for Rin? Rin is happy that Kagome-sama is here." Said the girl with a smile, dancing around the bed.

Kagome could not help but smile at the happy child, she reminded her of her brother when he was younger. Then Kagome thought he was a pest, but now she adored him and his funny ways. Getting out of bed she asked Rin where the bathroom was. Before going there she grabbed some clothing, shampoo and other things she needed. Rin lead her down two corridors, which were rather long, but took no time from their rooms. Upon entering she fell in love with the place. The room appeared to be built around a natural hotspring, which had three pools in the center of the room. Steam rolled up into the air, making Kagome tilt her head to see an enormous roof with an opening allowing the light in.

After Rin showed her where everything was she left her alone to bathe. Kagome took off her dress she traveled in and stepped into the warm water. Relaxing as the heat eased her muscles, she felt like one with the water. After resting there some time she began to scrub her body and shampoo her hair. Once she was done she exited the spring, dried herself and put on another dress. This one another sundress in pink, with rose prints then a pair of sandals, tying her hair with a pink ribbon.

She emerged from the bath and tried to find her way back to her room, luckily she did not get lost. Entering her room she found Shippou sitting on her bed waiting for her to return along with Rin. The two children greeted her and they talked for a while so the two children could get to know each other. Along with Rin getting to know a lot about Kagome also, asking a lot of questions on why Shippou was her son, any why she was not a demon. Kagome now understood why Sesshomaru wanted someone to teach Rin, she was getting into those inquisitive years and wanted to know everything. Kagome knew that with Rin she would have her hands full, but with Shippou also coming to that time himself would really make it harder. Thankfully he learned a few things with their group and a snicky suspicion that Miroku had told the boy some things he shouldn't have.

After spending about an hour in her room, Rin announced that it was almost time for breakfast and she wanted to pick flowers with them afterwards. Everyone being hungry hurried downstairs going to the dining room, laughing and playing. Already seated at the head of the table was Sesshomaru, Rin automatically took her seat to his left. Kagome and Shippou wondered where they would sit. Shippou problem was solved when Rin announced that he would sit across from her, since those were the children's seats. Kagome looked to Sesshomaru and he pointed to the seat across from him at the other end. The table was not long, meant for six people, it was a family dinning room. The pictures on the ways were of seascapes and forests. There were also a few she could tell were done by Rin. Taking her place, servants appeared from the doors behind SesshoMaru bringing out plates of food they sat in front of them. Kagome smelled the aroma, and instantly felt the pang in her stomach. She realized they had not eaten much yesterday at the party. Glancing to make sure the kids were not making a mess she began to eat also.

The food was delicious and better than she had expected, especially after some of the meals they ate on the road. There was little talk during the meal, except from the conversations between Rin and Shippou. Sesshomaru and herself had remained silent and listened to their exchange. Occasionally glancing at each other, when the children had proven humorous. A little while later Rin and Shippou both announced they wanted to go to the garden and play. Being excused they left, being alone with SesshoMaru right now was not something Kagome wanted. She was still unsure about what happened the night before and if he would say anything. Getting up from her seat she began to leave the room until he spoke.

"Where are you going Kagome?" he asked getting up from his chair going towards her. Turning around she noticed he was almost upon her. Not knowing what to do or say she stood there awaiting his slow approach. He continued to look at her as if he was trying to find the center of her. Stopping no more than inches from her he took her hand.

"Kagome I need to speak to you, come with me to my study." He said still holding her hand and turning to the door. He looked over his shoulder when she hadnt moved and smirked. He could guess what she might be thinking but he would wait and see. Finally she moved to his side and they proceeded to the study.

Upon entering the room, she noticed all the books aligning the walls, some great volumes that she couldn't image reading in her lifetime. He motioned for her to sit on the sofa in the center of the room, that faced the fireplace. He in turn took the chair that was to the left of the hearth. They sat there for a few; Kagome took in more of the room, noticing more pictures by Rin. Some seemed to be portraits of Sesshomaru when he was younger. Then she felt him looking at her and returned her gaze to him. She could tell he was checking her reaction to the room. Yet the air about him also commanded attention, he had something of importance to say.

"Kagome as you remember I told you in my absence you would run my home, since I do not have a mate to do such…" he paused to make sure she understood. She nodded her head to show such. 'How does she always know what I'm thinking, need or want? Yet she is still a puzzle to me. No time for that now I have to explain things to her.'

"Well last nights visitor as you already know, came to tell me about a threat to our lands. Which I might have to prepare for war some time soon. This has yet to be established fully, but I am warning you now of the events to come. Your powers are impressive but still I would like you to be trained more in combat. I know that you started your training with your friends. But were going to be dealing with youkai of more strength than Naraku even had." He paused again to make sure she still followed him. She nodded her head once again, but before he could speak, she decided upon doing so first.

"Yes Sesshomaru, I know that you will want me to be trained in case invasion came to your home in your absence, and I would like it as well. I would never forgive myself if anything happen to my children. I know that you probably did not consider giving me run of your home. But since you agreed to such without my asking. I feel that I should respect your wishes and honor that by being at my best to uphold your trust." She finished running out of words, but knew he understood her.

They looked at each other in silence, for once able to read each other. No words were needed the understanding was there and she knew her training would begin soon. She would be prepared and ready to learn and still take care of her children. He had made Rin her child as well as his, so she took that responsibility seriously just as she had with Shippou.

He was amazed at her intelligence in the matter, even though he realized an idiot could tell what he was trying to say at first. But she had picked up on everything clearly and got straight to the point. He also liked the fact she called her pup and Rin her children. Almost forgetting he told her she would be Rin's mother, but she hadn't and accepted that. She would die for her children and he knew he chose the best person as a mother for Rin. She loved and cared for a youkai child just as she would a human one. Not having anything else to say he got up from his seat and moved over to his desk. He sat there looking through the papers that came when Susako left that morning.

Kagome knew in his way he was done since there was nothing else to say. No duties to discuss because she knew what he wanted and he couldn't tell her how to care for children. Ready to be out of his presence she stood to leave, still feeling a little tired from her short sleep she yawned and stretched her arms. Sesshomaru heard this and looked at her from the scroll he was reading. For the first time he caught the signs of a restless sleep on her face. 'Apparently she did not sleep well, maybe thinking of me' he smirked still not letting her know he was watching. Deciding to speak with her again to see if that was the case he got up from his desk, before she finished stretching.

"Kagome…" was said like a whisper close to her ear, which made her jump. He smiled a little; it was the first time he had surprised her. Turning she saw him no more than inches from her looking at her intently. She could tell what he was going to say and began to voice the matter. Yet he stopped her by raising his hand, and motioning his head to stop.

"Yes I know you already are going to argue with me about it. But you need rest if your going to train and take care of the children" he said and she was about to interrupt again. Yet he stopped her again " I know you think I need rest also but I'm a youkai I don't need rest as often. So why don't you take a nap or something? Just as long as you rest." Then he turned to sit back at his desk once more.

Kagome never liked when he acted like that, the great Demon Lord who commanded everyone. She was mad but tried to hold in her anger, still it was hard. He could smell her anger and knew she was very angry, but tried to contain it. When the explosion he waited for didn't come he returned to his papers. After a few minutes he forgot all about her and their talk and was so engrossed in his reading he didn't notice she was still there.

She stood there watching him, so lost in his work that he forgot about her. Still she was upset knowing that there were important matters at hand. She knew she should leave, and really wanted to but a part of her just stood there studying him. She could see that he looked better than last night, but he was still tired. It was all in the way he sat there, not really comfortable. Even his tail came off his shoulder and twitched from time to time. She sat back down on the sofa watching him over the back of the sofa. Time passed and eventually she nodded off to sleep.

Several hours later there was a knock at the door, Sesshomaru for the first time in hours turned his attention away from his work. Knowing it was Himiko he called out to her, "What is it Himiko?" He never once advised her to enter and so she stayed outside the door.

"Sesshomaru-sama we were wondering if you seen Lady Kagome, she has not appeared anywhere in the house since breakfast." She said quickly not wanting to bother him longer than necessary. At these words Sesshomaru came back to reality hard, where did she go since this morning. He began to worry; maybe she had left or was taken. But he did not want his servants know he was worried.

"Himiko check the guard and form a search around the grounds for her and check the other wings, maybe she is lost." With that Himiko left and gathered the people needed. Sesshomaru got up from his desk and walked over to the balcony doors. Stepping out he could see the guard searching for her already. He could hear Himiko's voice telling everyone his order.

There was a breeze out and with it suddenly came her scent. He looked around into the night trying to see her, but realized the scent did not come from outside. Turning back into his study he walked over to the doors. Before he made it there he heard a soft moan, looking over to the sofa, she lay there asleep. Going back out to the balcony he called down to the guard to end their search. Seeing Himiko in the garden he advised her to prepare the evening meal in an hour. Seeing her worried face, he let her know that Kagome had been found. He never told anyone where she was, going back into the study he closed the balcony doors.

Going over to the sofa he sat down on the far end looking at her. 'Even in her sleep she is beautiful. Why do I have these thoughts about a human? Next thing you know I will want to mate with her.' He smirked then growled, knowing he would never do such a thing. 'Why would you not, she is something special just look at her. The only thing stopping you is she wasn't born a youkai. Did that stop your father?'

'Who are you?' ' I'm you of course baka. So don't try to fool me, that's called fooling yourself and you don't consider yourself a fool. So wise up and listen. You want her but you let those old hang-ups about your mother and father stop you. Then you use excuses about hanyou's naming your brother as the problem. The real problem is you, you're afraid to care for someone. But your learning.'

' How am I learning? How can that be?' He asked himself looking more intently at the sleeping woman.

'Just look at Rin, you saved her and it was not that bull shit excuse of testing the sword. You have cared for her for two years now and look at her as your pup. She is human remember and yet you care for her. And now you're starting to care for this human also. She would be a great ally to you and a great mother to your children. Plus she's a miko, your children do not have to be youkai, but deep down you really don't care about that. So wise up and start letting this woman know you care about her, or face the torment of being without her when you drive her away.'

He stopped looking at her, got up and walked to the hearth. Looking over at her again, he began to wonder if he could be caring for her. But would she care for him in return, she had agreed to become the mother of his child. Even though it was an adopted child but she did agree and that did make them Rin's parents. I do have to train her pup Shippou and maybe he could enlighten me some about her. Still he would never resort to using children. With a sigh he knew he had to see on his own being himself, and that he feared might make her leave.

Moving back to the sofa on which she still rested he moved a clawed hand over her cheek. Feeling once again the smooth skin, inhaling her intoxicating scent once more. Letting for once his instincts take control instead of calculating every thing he did. He continued to touch her, along her cheek and her head, letting the strands go through his fingers. She slowly began to stir; he stopped all movement waiting to see her reaction to him.

When she finally opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was molten gold staring back at her. Realizing after a moment that she was staring into the face of Sesshomaru, she began to smile. She didn't know why but it was good to wake up to his face. She was slightly amazed that he was there with her. Thinking he more and likely forgot she there the whole time. Still the feeling she got when she knew it was him she awoke to made her happy. She never in the years she'd been with Inuyasha felt that way, or about any other guy.

Sesshomaru was stunned; he had never been graced with such a smile that was clearly directed towards him. He didn't move though or let the expression cross his face, forgetting that for the moment he was supposed to see if the woman could actual care for him. When she began to rise he moved back from her a little and helped her sit correctly. Then leaning back on the sofa getting comfortable, he just sat there looking at the fireplace. She still had not spoken and he became a little worried that she now regretted that smile.

Kagome was still lost in her own thoughts, looking over the back of the sofa and realizing that she had slept the day away. Still she could sleep a little longer, why she woke up was strange to her. She had the distinct feeling that something smooth but sharp was touching her face. Looking over at Sesshomaru, who sat at her feet, she looked at his clawed hands and began to wonder. 'He was looking at me pretty strange for Sesshomaru, but then again everything he's done since we met earlier this week has been strange.'

Kagome did not know that Sesshomaru was in fact watching her when she looked at him. When she lowered her head and made a face to think about how he been acting, he took it as a sign she was regretting her earlier actions. Sesshomaru didn't like this idea, why this one his inner self did not answer for him, so he was faced to find the answer on his own.

Not knowing what else to do he rose from his seat and held out his hand to her. She took it after a moment, looking at him in shock still. This new Sesshomaru was still hard for her to get used to, she only been there one day now. Once on her feet, he led her to her room and waited for her to enter.

"Dinner will be ready shortly, everyone has been looking for you and no one knows that you were with me. So think up any excuse that you like for now. I'll send someone for you when dinner is ready." He said not looking at her, turning he walked out the door.


	6. Emotions

**First off this chapter is a little short and frankly Im disappointed with it. I have been adding to it for over a month and still it just doesnt sing to me... Maybe it will to you so Im realeasing it to see what you think... I have also been doing the same with all my other stories and a new one that I put on paper a month ago but havent realeased yet. SO please review and tell me good or bad whatever... Im in some serious writers block on all stories.. I guess my family problems have influenced me more than I thought... So I send out a cry to all... PLEASE HELP ME... --**

Secondly since is being a b and wont let me upload so all updates will be on site only for the time period...

**Angel7669**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Emotions**

'What is he so upset about? And why do I feel this sense of loss? I mean he never once mentioned last night so why?' Once the doors had closed and she knew he was gone. Thinking about what he said she realized she needed to hurry. If she been asleep all this time, the kids would come looking for her soon and she still needed to change. Gathering another dress like the one she put on earlier, this time in white, she hurried along to the bath. Once done she returned to her room to deposit her items, and then made her way down to the dinning room.

When she entered she found everyone in their positions at the table, and assumed her position at the opposite end of Sesshomaru. No one spoke at first and soon the food was brought in, once it was placed before them and the servants left, the children couldn't contain themselves any longer. Soon followed where a string of questions, about where she been, was she in danger, did she find some pretty flowers, or a secret garden that she would take them to. She handled all the questions in order and also directed the children in their table manners at the same time. In the end they all had managed to eat their food and have a delightful conversation. Except for Sesshomaru who sat the whole time eating his meal observing the conversation. This was one time he did not feel annoyed at being ignored. To him the evening's conversation seemed right as if it belonged here. But that was utter nonsense, still it did bring the briefest of smiles to his face. At that moment he realized he was being watched. Looking over at the woman before him, she smiled at him like earlier and turned her attention back to the children.

To say he was shocked was an understatement, for the second time today she gave him that winning smile of hers. The one he knew was totally for him, maybe he had misunderstood earlier, but not now. 'Maybe it is time for me to really look at this human woman. She is strong and powerful, she would fight for my home and care for my family. She's willing to admit her weakness and learn to overcome them. This miko will take my help and trust me to teach her and make me at ease knowing she is here to protect my home. Maybe she could be the one, but could I really accept her?' He stared at her some more watching her smile and hearing her laughter with the children. Noticing how she scolded but was kind, how the children learned the lesson. Yes she was a great mother, and how much the kitsune loved her, and how his Rin seemed to love her. He knew that look for so many years, the look she once only gave to him. He knew his decision before they ended their meal; he could love the miko Kagome.

After dinner, Shippou and Rin managed to talk Kagome into letting them sit and watch the stars in the garden. Not doing anything with them all day she decided that this once she would allow them to stay up. Going out into the garden the children lay on sleeping bags she brought out for them and watched the stars. Kagome sat on one of the benches under the Sakura tree watching them and then the stars. The children talked amongst themselves, watching the moon and seeing pictures in the stars. Shippou was pointing out to Rin the constellations Kagome had taught him. Kagome relaxed under the tree, leaning against it and smiling at the children's chatter. Never once did she notice that someone came and sat beside her.

"Are you still tired?" came to voice at her ear the second time today. This time she did not jump, she stayed in her position, still gazing at the stars.

"Not really but I was at first." She said pausing for a moment. "You know, you should get some rest also" turning to him she gave him a serious look making him stop his obvious reply.

"I know what you said earlier, but I have known for some time you have not been sleeping. I could see it when you came to me a week ago. Since I have been here you still do not sleep. I know you had business last night and things to prepare for. Still a youkai needs rest sometime. You cannot train me and prepare a battle if your falling over with exhaustion." She stopped there knowing he got her point. It was basically the same speech he'd given her but it applied to him also. She found that she was very worried about him, she should be in fear of him, but none of his actions had proven that she should. If she didn't know him like she did, she would seriously think he was really trying to make her his mate. Turning to look at the sky, she smiled at the thought and found it rather appealing. For some reason she just knew what he was thinking, wanted and needed, yet she could tell she was a mystery to him. If they were going to be raising a family together, they needed to understand each other and look out for one another.

'Did I just think that, us raising a family? But we are, we both have adopted Rin and I have Shippou and he did agree to help him and teach him. The things a father would do so it is true, but why does it make me feel so good?' She thought about this as she paid more attention to the sky once more. 'Maybe its not so bad, I mean we have found some way already to not fight and some what respect each other. Well it's only been one day but that still is good for us considering our past. Besides I made this decision for life once I took on being a mother to two children. And even though I'm not his mate, in what really counts I am. He has trusted me with the things he holds dear and I will uphold his trust.' With her mind made up she looked at the youkai beside her once more. She hadn't realized that he moved closer to her and now was holding her hand. He was looking at the children laughing and had a smile on his face. Not wanting to spoil the moment, she watched the children also not saying a word.

She didn't know that he was reading her mind the whole time and knew what she had thought about. It rather amazed him too, that they were raising a family together. Still it only made him smile; he made his decision earlier. He might not mate with her, even though the thought was very appealing, but he did respect her and maybe cared for her. He knew she cared for him, or she would not worry so much about his health. She was not like the others, she cared about him for him and not for what they could gain. And the prospect of her being with him for the rest of her life did seem rather appealing also. 'Yes she was a good choice, maybe one day, well one day… who knows.' He didn't really remember at what point he took her hand, but he was happy.

Days turned into weeks at the castle, Sesshomaru had started training Kagome at dawn everyday, finishing before breakfast. She was getting better with her use of weapons, even though Sesshomaru told her she still needed more training. But she could see the admiration in his eyes when she would best him on those rare occasions. Life was peaceful and moving along smoothly. When her training was over, they would all gather to eat and talk, well mainly listen to the children. Then Sesshomaru would do his morning patrol, which in the beginning would last until after lunch. Now he would come back before then with an hour to spare. In that time they would sit in the garden and watch the children play. After lunch Sesshomaru began Shippou's training, teaching him different techniques to be able to utilize his kitsune powers. Then after they would all gather for dinner talking and chatting, as Sesshomaru would watch from the head of the table. Once dinner was over, Sesshomaru would do his nightly patrol, then would return after Kagome had let the children play once more in the garden. She would take the children for their baths, then take them to the study and read them a new story every night. All the while Sesshomaru sat at his desk going over papers, on rare occasions he would read to them when Rin insisted. To anyone who didn't know his or her past, it would appear to be the most natural thing in the world to see. They were a family and acted as such, even though they were not mates.

Two months passed since their first arrival and Kagome was really improving in her lessons. She found out soon enough that he had been a little easy on her when they began. Now she had to fight for her life when she trained, he held nothing back and expected the same from her. With this new training, it left her very tired and she would rest in the afternoon. Which left Jaken to watch the children, a task he dreaded, since their favorite game was dress up. Or their next favorite pin the tail on Jaken, or how many flies can Jaken eat? (A/N: Can you just see it, Rin with the tail in her hand, as Shippou uses his Kitsune magic to hold Jaken. )

After one such lesson, Kagome headed for her room for the usual nap she had planned. Jaken of course was in charge of the children. She knew that Sesshomaru would be leaving to do his patrols of the land. So she would get a peaceful rest this afternoon, better than the one she had the day before. Which led to the headache she had this morning before practice and made her moves a little sloppy and she had a few bruises to show for it. Still they were nothing she couldn't handle now, and rest was more important to her at the moment.

She lay across the bed making herself as comfortable as possible, but after two hours she just couldn't sleep. Thoughts of Sesshomaru plagued her constantly lately, ever since her second night at the castle. Even though after that night they only really spent time in the company of the children or other servants when they trained. But about a month ago on one such night with the children something happened. Sesshomaru had been talked into reading a story to the children, while she and the children lay on sofa. At some point they had fallen asleep and Sesshomaru took them to their rooms. When he took her to her room, he had for some reason kissed her cheek and she awoke. She had felt the kiss and watched him move away from her. Ever since that night she had caught him giving her even stranger looks than his usual. Just the memory alone made her feel a little funny, but also a little frightened. This had been the first time she could not really tell what he wanted. He was a puzzle to her once again as he'd been long ago.

Deciding that a bath would be best she gathered her things and headed for the spring. Knowing that at this time of day no one would be there. Moving through the corridors of the castle, she could hear the children outside when she passed a window. She knew the servants would be preparing lunch soon, since she skipped breakfast almost an hour ago. Moving on her mind began to drift back to the thoughts she been having recently.

'He is very handsome, and even though I try to forget, that night we shared was great.' She paused then groaned at the thought 'Why do I have to fall for demons, why not a nice normal **HUMAN** guy? Get it together Kagome, besides the day Sesshomaru would actually want you more than to grace his bed. Is the day Shippou beats up Inuyasha, Miroku is no longer a lecher and Sango is the new Kami.' She laughed at the thought, as she made her way into the spring. So lost in her thoughts, she never noticed the occupant on the other side of the room. Disrobing she entered the water and closed her eyes still laughing at the thought.


	7. Sensations

_**Chapter 7: Sensations**_

Molten gold eyes watched her every step as she entered the room. He knew she was coming not long before she arrived, yet she didn't seem to sense his presence. Or mayhap she had and continued on anyway to entice him. Whatever the reason she was here now in the spring disrobing showing him her luscious body. How was a taiyoukai supposed to handle himself in such a situation? She approached the water and he felt his member grow hard at the sight. She was beautiful this way also as he already knew, but for her to be so close to him willingly he couldn't bare. He should make his presence known but she intruded on his spring not the other way around. She lay back and closed her eyes enjoying the waters heat and calming air. Not aware of how the light shined off her and highlighted her breasts making them look as if they only looked straight at him. He licked his lips wanting to taste them, to feel them beneath the palm of his hand. What it would be like to squeeze them and make all his dreams come true. 'No I can not do that I must let her know I'm here and make her leave.' He thought as his hardened member began to throb more from his thoughts before. 'You fool! You realize that you are one right? Because if you truly wanted her to leave you would have said so sooner.' His conscious was right and he knew it. The great Demon Lord was now completely a fool for a human woman. What was he to do with himself now? He could stroke himself watching her and relieve the pain or go to her and do it that way. As he thought of what to do his senses started to notice her mikos magic swirl in the air around her. She still lay there with eyes closed smiling on occasionally laughing out to herself about something funny. She didn't notice him still or that her magic was telling him she was indeed feeling as he did. Her nipples hardened more and the look on her face changed from slight disbelief to welcomed pleasure. Her scent changed also mingling with the magic she carried and seemed to come straight at him. It felt like it did at night when he would awake hard for her and yet could not understand why. Since she came under his roof he had better control of himself and did not have to relieve himself every night like he had before. With that thought his decision was made.

Kagome lay against the side of the spring thinking of SesshoMaru's body from months ago. The hard muscles she felt when she removed the armor, the strength he carried well in all he did. 'What would it be like to have him master me? To lay me down and make me a real woman and feel his hardened length fill me? Would I cry in ecstasy or pain? It would be ecstasy surely he is older and more experienced I should think. He would know how to make me a woman. His woman is what I want to be but I cant think like this. Sesshomaru would never allow that. But a girl can dream cant she? I really want to feel him touch me and make love to me.' Kagome found herself lost in thought; she knew her body was beginning to get that familiar ache. Whenever she thought about him she had to release herself of the feeling. She would die if he knew she lusted for him, craved him and wanted him on top of her, beneath her calling his name. He would probably laugh at her and call her a stupid human. Yet for one moment of pleasure with him she would be a stupid human. 'Why now after all these years I yearn for a guy and its SesshoMaru? I never wanted someone to touch me before and yet when I see him it takes all my power to control the feeling unless were at practice. Only then can I hide with no problem my lust for him.' She mused to herself some more not able to find the answer.

Sesshomaru moved closer to Kagome without making a sound or disrupting the water. He was beside her in three strides of his long legs which would be impossible for anyone else from his old position. Her scent wrapped him in a smell that was sweet and becoming. Alluring was more like it, she was a witch controlling him under her spell and yet she lay with those lovely eyes still closed. To touch her so suddenly would scare her but to not and she find him this way would make it worse. He slowly extended his hand and stroked her face. Waiting for the shock he thought would come from her, she moaned instead. He slowly continued the touch amazed that she allowed it. "Ummm… Sesshy, please more." She cried as she thought it was only a dream. He complied and moved his hand to her throat, his member growing even harder. Soon he reached her breasts and began to cup them as another moan left her throat. He slowly teased her nipples with his thumb; this caused them to harden more into ridged peaks. He continued to watch her face and the pleasure he could see there. He wanted to taste those peaks but first he wanted her to know that it was he who gave her great pleasure and not her dream version of himself.

"Kagome open your eyes." He whispered to her and waited for her reaction. Kagome opened shocked yet embarrassed eyes to Sesshomaru bewildered at the sight of him so close. Wanting to turn away from him she noticed his hand was still teasing her nipples. She moved her head back and closed her eyes once more thinking it a dream. 'He couldn't possibly be there holding her like this. The great demon lord would do no such thing with a human. Yet he has kissed me repeatedly and treated me as if I was his mate. Maybe just maybe…' "No Kagome your not my mate at least not yet." He answered her thoughts which really made Kagome open her eyes. 'Did I say that out loud?' "No you didn't I can read your mind for some reason and I like the things you have been thinking about." Kagome really looked at him now and realized that he must have been here before she, his hair was wet and clung to him. His skin was flushed from the heat of the spring and as she looked lower, possibly the heat of touching her. Then she remembered his words of him being able to read her thoughts and really looked at his face. His knowing smile greeted her and she knew he did not lie.

"How can you read my thoughts? That just seems impossible when did this happen?" a little lost on what to do or say. "If you can remember it started on your second night at the castle when you and the kitsune took Rin to the garden to see the stars. I knew your thoughts for a brief moment. Then as the weeks went by I knew what you were thinking all the time I was near you. I knew your thoughts whenever we ate or when you came too close to me." Saying all this as if it were just an everyday occurrence to him. Yet this was something Kagome had not been prepared for and wasn't sure that she liked. Because if that was true he knew every thought she just had about him in the last ten minutes. Realizing that her face turned very red and she really tried to move from his touch then feeling completely embarrassed and not sure what to do. Yet one thing was for sure she needed to get away from Sesshomaru now. If she didn't she knew he would use her thoughts against her and that was something she couldn't bare. First humiliation from Inuyasha and now Sesshomaru, she knew she would break if that happened and her position in his home depended on her getting herself together now.

Being able to know her thoughts he let her go even though his youkai was unhappy about the change. He knew that once she left the room the habits of before would soon come to him again. He would have to make his own release to be able to make an appearance in front of her once more. If not he might do something embarrassing, like taking her on the dining table in front of staff and all. As he watched her go the sway of her hips enticed him more and he felt his already incredibly hard member thicken and throb more. Yes she needed to leave this room soon of he might acquire himself pups from the little miko.

Kagome move out of the pool surprised that he let her go, but relieved that he did. Her emotions were very confused and she still throbbed from the pleasure her gave her. Yet even though a part of her wanted to stay she knew that if she didn't leave now she would give herself to him. At this moment she did not want to regret her decision later, she moved quickly to gather her things. She could hear the great demon lowly growl behind her and realized that the sight she gave him did not make the situation any better. So on that note she practically dashed out the bathing room into the hall to find refuge in her rooms once more.


End file.
